


Just Give Me Some Candy

by a_little_hope (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Candy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Kisses, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_little_hope
Summary: She forgets her.





	Just Give Me Some Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Werewolf_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf_Queen/gifts).



> "I'm a heartless man at worst, babe. And a hopeless one at best." - Candy (cover) Marina And The Diamonds
> 
>  

It’s been two years since the war, and Kylo has stayed to the shadows. Especially when she sees Rey. A pang of guilt cuts through her each time she sees Rey’s face. She remembers a crash, remembers Rey bleeding, her waking up and not remembering who Kylo was at all. 

 

Kylo had decided that this was for the best, after all, she was a war criminal who got out on good behavior. One day, she had no choice but to talk to her though. 

 

The girl had sat next to her, putting her hands in her lap and crossing her legs. “You know I see you a lot.” Was the first thing she said. “Around the base, I mean. But you're the only person I haven't talked to.”

 

_ You have,  _ Kylo thought,  _ you just can't remember.  _

 

“You wouldn't be missing out on much,” people passed in the hallway, staring at the two girls. “I'm not much for conversations.” Kylo was about to get up and leave when Rey asked, 

 

“Do you just not like me?” 

 

“What?”

 

“I just thought maybe there was something that you didn't like me and that was why you didn't talk to me,” 

 

“No that's not it.” Kylo insisted.  _ You're going to have to face your fears. You're going to have to talk to her.  _ “Sorry, like I said, I'm just not good at this kind of thing. Never have been.”

 

She leaves.

* * *

 

A week goes by and the girl comes to her again. “Your name is Kylo,” she says. Kylo tensed, and then nodded. “Your mother said that I helped you defect. She said that you're a hero.” 

 

“I'm not a hero. You on the other hand -” she looks Rey up and down, her throat suddenly getting dry. “- do you want some coffee?” She asked. They were on the way to the cafeteria anyways. “It's early.”

 

“Sure,” Kylo turns, and starts walking to the cafeteria, Rey close behind. 

 

They get coffee, Rey noticing the taller woman was a bit on edge, and offered to walk outside with her, sipping at her cup of coffee. “Why are you talking to me all the sudden?” Kylo blurted out. 

 

“Because you're lonely,”

 

“So this is charity,” Kylo surmised. 

 

“No,”  The possibility of the girl taking pity on her had dawned on Kylo several times already, but Rey seemed utterly offended by that possibility. Despite the fact that pity was the thing that had brought them together in the first place. “Like I said, I just genuinely want to know you. So won’t you tell me more about yourself?”

 

“What do you want to know?” Kylo sighed, there was no way to get out of this. She sipped at her coffee, waiting for Rey to give her an answer. 

 

“What’s your favorite color?” Rey asked. 

 

The taller girl nearly choked. “After all that badgering you wanted to know something as stupid as that?” 

 

“I figured we’d start with the small stuff and make our way up.” She said. “It’s not like I’m going to ask you about your deepest darkest insecurities when I can’t even remember having ever met you before this.” 

 

“Right,”

 

“So?” 

 

“So, my favorite color is black.” 

 

“Black is not a color, it’s a shade.” 

 

“Fine, then red.” Rey seemed satisfied with that answer. “Yours?”

 

“Green,” She said decisively. Kylo had already known that of course. “Okay, so now are you more of a sweet or spicy person?” Kylo swallowed, and swallowed hard, before sneaking a glance at Rey’s lips and saying, 

 

“Sweet.” 

 

She waited for Rey’s answer, but then remembered that the girl still had a weak stomach from eating so much bland food on Jakku for the long period of her life. “So, how’s life on the base been treating you? I’d trust that you made friends fast.” 

 

“Not really,” She admitted. “I mean, they all just sort of look at me and pity me, because I can’t remember the war at all. I can’t remember the boy that’s supposedly my best friend, or the man that trained me, or- or you. They all look at me like I’m lost or I’m not who I used to be and it’s just depressing. But I pretend that I don’t see. What else can I do?” Kylo wished she had an answer for her. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to talk to you earlier,” They stopped outside the Resistance base, “I uh-” Something caught in Kylo’s throat. How Rey made her so nervous, she would never know.  _ She’d been a fucking warlord for kriffsake-  _ “I have to go,” She said. 

 

“Oh, did I do something wrong?” 

 

“No, I just… I have to go.” She insisted. 

 

She left. 

* * *

 

Rey didn’t know what she was doing wrong. Kylo seemed to be using every tactic in the book to avoid her. It wasn’t fair. She tried the next week to find a way to interact with the girl before she finally got her chance. 

 

There was only one problem. 

 

She was drunk. Really drunk. She’d seen Kylo walking by her and Finn and Rose, eyeing them as they all drank some whiskey they’d found in Poe’s room. Without thinking, Rey got up. “Where are you going?” Finn slurred. 

 

“I’m going to talk- to - to her.” Rey stumbled, and then found her balance as she headed towards the girl. “Hey!” She shouted. 

 

Kylo stopped. “You’re drunk,”

 

“And, you’re pretty.” 

 

That came out wrong. “Thanks, I guess?” 

 

“Why won’t you talk to me?” 

 

“I think you already know the reason, Rey. Now go back to your chambers and sleep off whatever you’ve been drinking.” Rey walked closer to her, grabbing the girl’s hand. Rey was drunk, but not drunk enough to ignore the fact that the girl next to her turned sheet red. 

 

“I know, that you think you’re being-” Rey hiccuped, “-honorable or some kriffing shit like that. By not talking to me or whatever, because you think-” Another hiccup, Kylo sighed, looking her up and down. “You hurt me or whatever and I can’t remember. But the thing is I want to know you, again, I really do. So what if this was like a...a second chance?” 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

 

“Mmm,”

 

“I want to be your friend,” 

 

“Oh,” 

 

“Maybe more,” 

 

“Okay, Rey. I’m walking you to your chambers now.” 

 

“I mean, yooouuu arrreee reaaallly cute.” 

 

“Remind me to tell your friends to never give you liquor again,” Rey laughed at that, as they headed back to her chambers. 

 

“Whaat? Do you not like my company?” 

 

“No, I do like your company, it’s just… you’re a mess right now.” 

 

“I’m always a mess,” She admitted, “I’m just better at hiding it than you are.” 

 

“Thanks for the compliment,” 

 

“That was rude, wasn’t it?”

 

“A little.” 

 

They’d gotten to her chambers, and Rey stopped in front of them. “Come in with me?” 

 

“No,” 

 

Rey pouted a little, “Fine. But no more hiding from me.” 

 

“No more hiding,” Kylo agreed. 

 

* * *

 

The next day, Kylo kept her promise. For the first time in a while, she sat down in the mess hall,  _ next to Rey no less,  _ and began eating. She was silent as she watched Rey eat one of her muffins right next to her. Both Finn and Poe seemed a little nervous having the other girl there, and perhaps a little weirded out by the fact that Rey wasn’t saying a thing. 

 

She’d expected it. 

 

After they were done eating, Rey said. “There’s a shipment of candy coming in today, would you like to steal some with me?”

 

“Stealing candy,” 

 

“Well not stealing, Leia told me about the shipment before anyone else and said I could get my hands on what I wanted before anyone else could. Want to come with?” 

 

“Sure,” Kylo had nothing better to do. “You’re not going to invite your friends that are staring at me like I might kill them at any second.” Rey snorted as Finn and Poe averted their eyes. 

 

“They like spicy things, not candy.”

 

“Oh,” 

 

“So, will you come?”

 

Kylo was silent. 

 

“Say yes, asshole.” Finn grumbled. 

 

“Yes,” 

 

* * *

 

Rey was luminous, even though the girl was clearly trying to hide the fact that she was recovering from a hangover. They were the first to get their hands on the shipment of candy like Leia had said they would, and Rey ended up with four bags of caramelized treats and not enough hands. 

 

Kylo carried the rest. They were silent for a while as they walked to a space just off base. Rey looked like there was something on her mind, but Kylo didn’t ask. 

 

She’d been hungering to know Rey’s thoughts for the longest time, the bond they had was closed, mainly because of Rey’s injury, and Kylo being afraid to reopen it. 

 

“Kylo,” Rey finally uttered the girl’s name. She seemed upset. 

 

“Mm,” The girl had unwrapped one of the caramel candies Rey had gotten. 

 

“I think I had a memory, last night. I’m not sure though. It just felt more real than my nightmares.”

 

“And you were wondering if I could help you figure out what it is?” She asked. There was a feeling of dread forming in her stomach as she thought about the memory could be about. 

 

If this was about their first meet, Kylo was ready for Rey to never speak to her again. 

 

“It was weird,” She said. “We were alone, and you asked if I would stand by your side.” 

 

Kylo was a little relieved. “That wasn’t a dream,” She said. “It was real,” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really. Fighting with you by my side was one of the best times in my life. It was weird, like the first time I ever had hope of being happy again.” Kylo chuckled as she popped the candy in her mouth. “Just being around you, even when you were angry with me.” She savored the sickly sweet taste in her mouth. “It gave me hope,” 

 

Rey opened her mouth to say something, but it was clear that she didn’t know what to say. “Some of the things I did-” Kylo felt like she was going to choke on the caramelized candy for a second, and then swirled it around in her mouth again. “- were awful, and yet you stayed.” 

 

“Then why did you stop talking to me,” 

 

“Because I didn’t want to hurt you. I thought that keeping my distance and you forgetting about me would be better for you. Guess that worked out well.” Kylo gave an empty laugh as she finished her candy. 

 

“I don’t need someone to protect me from the past,” Rey said. “There’s no point in hiding from that.” 

 

“Especially when there’s nothing you can do about it.” The girl started messing with her hair buns, and Kylo watched as Rey’s hair fell around her shoulders.  _ Oh, fuck-  _ “And there isn’t. Whatever you did, it’s done. It happened. What really matters is what you do know, knowing that you need to improve on yourself so you don’t make those past mistakes,” 

 

“Wow,” Kylo watched as Rey popped a candy on her mouth, they looked back to the base, and Kylo was glad no one had caught the two of them yet. “That was deep.” This time Rey laughed. 

 

“Yeah, I guess it was, wasn’t it? I should be a Jedi.” 

 

“Oh, trust me. You don’t want to do that. The Jedi are boring.” 

 

“Did  you know I heard that they can’t have sex… is that true?” 

 

Kylo turned a bright shade of red,  _ Why would she ask that? Be cool, just answer-  _

 

“Yeah, they have a rule of celibacy.” 

 

“Oh,” 

 

“You seem disappointed,” 

 

“Are you a Jedi?” She asked. “Because I know you wield-” 

 

“I’m nowhere near a Jedi, too emotionally damaged for that.” 

 

“Oh,” There was a very awkward pause of silence, and Kylo had a dawning realisation. She felt so stupid… 

 

“Rey,” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Do you uh… like…” 

 

“Do I like girls?” 

 

“Yeah, I guess that’s what I’m asking.” Rey nodded and Kylo just about lost her shit. This was too much luck, luckily Kylo didn’t pinch herself. That might have weirded Rey out. 

 

“You want to kiss me,” Rey said. It was so frank. There was no teasing in it whatsoever. Kylo would’ve laughed, smirked even, and come up with some sort of comeback that would make Rey melt if she’d been ready, but she wasn’t. She wasn’t at all. Kylo swallowed hard, and said, 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Rey admitted. 

 

“Mmm, neither have I.” 

 

“Well I guess if this is the first time, we can’t disappoint each other, can we?” Kylo nods, and Rey is the first to lean in. The kiss is sloppy, and passionate. Rey’s rough lips against Kylo’s soft ones. The girl tasted of the caramel treats she’d just eaten.

Kylo’s hands slipped up the back of Rey’s shirt as they kissed. “Mmm, careful Ren.” She pulled back momentarily. “We’re in public still,” 

 

“Right,” She said. “Wanna go to my chambers?” 

 

“I’d love it.” 


End file.
